


Новая порция лекарства

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Useful visions, postcanon, snarky friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Хорошее лекарство не всегда бывает горьким.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Kudou Yohji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини R — NC 2020





	Новая порция лекарства

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное продолжение [«Лекарства от скуки»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219441).

Телефон зазвонил, когда Ёдзи расстегивал на Кроуфорде штаны.

— Кто там? — спросил Ёдзи, когда Кроуфорд вытащил мобильник и глянул на дисплей. Ёдзи смотрел на Кроуфорда снизу вверх, стоя на коленях. Губы его были полуоткрыты, глаза блестели. В последний раз Ёдзи отсасывал ему, когда звонил знакомый конгрессмен, и, помнится, кончил он тогда быстрей самого Кроуфорда.

Извращенец, подумал Кроуфорд с сухой, но несомненной нежностью. Адреналиновый наркоман.

— Клиент? — продолжал допытываться Ёдзи. — Может, сам президент?

Пальцы его смяли безупречные твидовые штанины. Костюм цвета кофе с молоком у Кроуфорда был один, и надевать его сегодня повода не было.

— Шульдих, — проворчал Кроуфорд. — Потом перезвонит.

— Нет, — Ёдзи подался вперед, положил локти ему на колени, запрокинул голову. Глаза у него были зеленые, как абсент. Как полынный наркотик. — Ответь ему.

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. Телефон умолк, но почти тут же зазвонил снова.

— Псих, — наконец сказал Кроуфорд. — Ты просто псих.

Ёдзи ухмыльнулся: кажется, понял, что этот раунд остался за ним,— и принялся опять возиться со штанами. Кроуфорд принял вызов.

— Да?

Шульдих на том конце возмущенно запыхтел, выговаривая, что он не торопился.

— Мне почти доделали минет, — пробормотал Кроуфорд. Ёдзи ухмыльнулся шире и наконец запустил руку ему в штаны. Помогать ему Кроуфорд не собирался… ну как, почти. Белья на нем не было: утром случилось видение.

Ёдзи довольно хмыкнул, наклонился, обдавая член Кроуфорда горячим дыханием, в котором наверняка чувствовались никотин и кофе. За стеной, в приемной, где сидела секретарша, булькала кофеварка. Шульдих жаловался в трубку на то, какой Кроуфорд бесстыжий и наглый лжец.

Кроуфорд запустил руку в волосы Ёдзи, закрыл глаза и заставил себя дышать размеренно и ровно. Теперь, когда Ёдзи он не видел, предвкушение делало ощущения более острыми. Дыхание согревало кожу, но брать в рот Ёдзи не торопился. Кроуфорднебольно потянул его за волосы, и тот снова довольно хмыкнул, словно сытый кот. Пальцы обхватили член, задвигались медленно, лениво, как будто у них был на это целый день, да что там день — целая вечность. Как будто Кроуфорд мог столько вытерпеть.

— Ты еще здесь? — спросил Шульдих.

— Да, но я тебя не слушаю, — признался Кроуфорд. Словно вознаграждая его за честность, пальцы задвигались быстрее, огладили головку, царапнули по чувствительной коже, сжались.

— Опять твои дурацкие шуточки! — Шульдих на том конце наверняка закатил глаза. — У меня тут…

Кроуфорд не мог двигать бедрами, а потому опять дернул Ёдзи за волосы. Темнота под закрытыми веками вспучивалась огромными разноцветными шарами.

— Торопыга, — пожаловался Ёдзи. — Никакого удовольствия. Ни себе, ни людям.

Голос его звучал мягко, с чувством, которое ни он, ни Кроуфорд никогда не называли.

Затем пальцы разжались, и вокруг члена сомкнулись горячие влажные губы. Ёдзи по идее должен был сосать неумело — в конце концов, он был дамским угодником, не мужским,— но дело обстояло с точностью до наоборот: он знал что делает и делал это умело. Его язык касался точно там, где Кроуфорду хотелось, и точно так, как хотелось. Он забирал его в рот, заглатывал, но не давился. В какой-то момент Кроуфорд не выдержал и распахнул глаза.

Застенчивое дополуденное солнце проливалось в комнату сквозь незадернутые жалюзи, и его прозрачный свет делал волосы Ёдзи такими же золотыми и невесомыми. Голова Ёдзи двигалась взад-вперед, Кроуфорд не видел его лица, только коротко стриженный затылок — и это было самое красивое, что ему случалось видеть в жизни.

Телефон со стуком выпал из разжавшихся пальцев. Кроуфорд запустил другую руку в волосы Ёдзи и надавил на голову. Было хорошо — и одновременно плохо оттого, что так хорошо. Ни один человек в мире не лишал его самоконтроля так, как Ёдзи. Это был обычный минет. Это был лучший минет в его жизни. Каждый минет от Ёдзи был лучшим.

Ёдзи подвел его к самому краю оргазма — а потом просто столкнул. Кроуфорд кончил, огромные разноцветные шары еще раз вспыхнули перед глазами — перед его открытыми, широко распахнутыми глазами,— а потом исчезли. Безвольными пальцами он снова дернул Ёдзи за волосы и, когда тот выпрямился и подался вперед, поцеловал. У Ёдзи был вкус спермы, его спермы, и еще чувства, которое они не называли, но которое не становилось от этого менее реальным.

— Держи. —Ёдзи напоследок бегло чмокнул Кроуфордав уголок рта и вложил ему в руку телефон.

— Шульдих? —Кроуфорд прижал тот плечом и принялся застегивать штаны.

— Ненавижу тебя, — с чувством произнес на том конце Шульдих. — Я думал, ты врешь. Когда у тебя были только биржевые сводки и правая рука, ты нравился мне больше.

— Правая рука по-прежнему при мне, —Кроуфорд машинально сжал пальцы. — Хочешь знать, что я сделаю с ее помощью?

Через полчаса, добавил он мысленно, когда Ёдзи позвонит Такатори Мамору. В любые игры было забавнее играть вдвоем.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
